I Love You Daddy
by tiaralshelton
Summary: Harvey is stuck in China waiting for a flight when he video chats Mike and finds out something new about his associate. Now there are no more secrets.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits.**

* * *

Harvey was stuck. Extremely. He was in the airport with a delayed flight from China and he had a deposition in the New York morning that he had yet to prepare for with Mike. It was time for desperate measures.

_R u up, Puppy?_

He texted Mike and tapped his foot as he waited for a reply. He was getting kind of impatient and was about to send another when he got a reply message.

_Unfortunately. Kind of busy. Aren't u on a flight?_

Harvey rolled his eyes. _No. It's been delayed. Get unbusy and open the chat on ur computer._ He had his own laptop out at the ready.

_Y?_

Harvey growled. _Just do it!_ He waited a minute for a reply. Suddenly a Skype request popped up on the screen. He hit the button the answer.

"What do you want, Mr. Grumpy?" Mike mumbled after his face popped up on the screen. He looked really tired.

"You've read up on the Morgan case right? The one with the deposition in the morning?"

Mike rubbed his eyes. "Duh, Harvey. Haven't you?" Blue eyes gave him a questioning look.

Harvey sighed and sat back. "I _may_ have accidentally deleted the email with the file in it and forgot to ask Donna for a resend." Mike gaped at him. "Oh don't look at me like that. You forget to do things all the time! One mistake does not account to your..."

Harvey's voice trailed off when he saw something small with a mess of blond hair and a purple dress come running out of a door behind Mike.

"Mike, what was that?" Suddenly, another one, this time with pink dress and red hair, came out too. They were both giggling. Mike closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"Girls, that better be water I hear you getting!" Mike called out. Then there was a crash and Mike jumped up out of his seat.

Harvey was very confused. He sat and listened as there was crying off camera and hushed words. The thing, a little girl, with red hair, made her way back to the room with a cup in her hand. There was still sniffling and Harvey watched as Mike walked back into view, holding the little blond girl in his arms and rocking her gently.

"It's okay, Sweetie. You just have to be more careful next time. Now, go lay down with Millie and ask her to share her juice and I'll clean up the mess, okay?" The little girl nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Daddy." She whispered. Mike smiled and kissed her back.

"I love you too, Kenz. Now, go back in your room, Baby. I have to finish talking with someone." He put her down, but the girl held on and said she wanted to talk to the strange looking man on the computer too. Mike hesitated, but brought her closer.

"Um, Harvey," he said as he sat down and put the little girl in his lap.

"Um, Mike?" Harvey was still a little surprised. She called Mike, Daddy. Mike, a father? They did look a lot alike.

"Harvey, this is Kenzi. Kenzi, the is my boss, Harvey." Kenzi smiled and raised her hand to wave enthusiastically.

"Hi, Mr. Harvey! Daddy has told me all about you! I really wanted to meet you, but Daddy says your always so busy, but I think that's a lie and he's just trying to keep me all to himself. Or maybe it's the other way around and he's trying to keep you all to himself because my Daddy really likes you. Sometimes he'll be folding clothes and talking to himself about how cute you are, and I have to agree, but your not as cute as me. I don't mean to be rude by saying it, but it's true. And-"

She never even took a breath. And now Mike was blushing red.

"That's enough, Kenzi. Say goodnight to Harvey and go back in your room with Millie. You know she leaves early in the morning."

Kenzi sighed and said bye to Harvey and blew him a kiss before running off. Mike was biting his lip again.

"So..."

"So?" Harvey frowned at him. "I expect a little more than a '_so_'. You have a daughter? And apparently you like me? What is going on, Mike?" Harvey watched as Mike turned an even deeper red and hesitated to say something.

"Okay, yes. I have a daughter, but I didn't want anyone to know because I wasn't too sure about keeping this job. I'm still not, the way Jessica is looking at me now. I was just worried that she would get too attached to you all and if I have to leave, it'll break her heart." Mike rubbed his eyes and sighed. "I don't want to have her heart broken again. Not after her mom left us alone... And don't argue with me about how you wouldn't get attached. My baby girl has ways of getting under your skin and staying there forever." Harvey smiled when Mike finally shut up.

"She's definitely your kid. You both don't know how to stop talking. I do have a lot of questions though. And even still, you didn't say anything about liking me." He leaned into camera a little. "Do you_like me_ like me or just like me?"

Mike blinked and laughed. "Wow. You're like a teenaged girl!" He bit his lip and blushed. "Yes, Harvey. I _like you_ like you... In fact, I think I may be in _love_ with you. I think I have been since the beginning. Donna has been giving me shit about it since you've been gone." He scrubbed his hair and kept his eyes away from the screen. Harvey was a little excited, but frustrated at the same time.

"Look at me, Michael." He growled. Mike sighed and looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "We will talk about this more when I get home. Just for right now, know that you passed that trait on to your daughter."

Mike frowned. "What trait?"

"Getting under people's skin and staying there forever." His heart thumped when Mike smiled shyly at him. "Now, if you have that file, please-"

Mike rolled his eyes. "I've already emailed it to you. Three times. You know, just in case you accidentally delete it again."

Harvey grumbled. "It wasn't on purpose." He sighed. "I'll let you get off. There's a mess you need to clean up. And get some sleep, Puppy. I'll need you in early tomorrow... If that's okay?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah, that's okay. Millie's mom is picking her up early and Jenny promised to watch Kenzi. Goodnight, Harvey. Have a safe flight." He waved bye like his daughter then turned off the chat.

Harvey sat back in his chair. "_Holy shit_." He was still trying to take all that in. Mike was a father. Mike was in love with him. Holy shit.

He shook his head and downloaded the file in the email to read during his flight.

Mike had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Review please.**


End file.
